Broken bonds
by lioninred
Summary: Un sueño que el no queria que se volviera realidad...pero al fin y al cabo ¿que era el para no buscar la felicidad de el que amaba? Rating can change¡
1. Chapter 1

Bleach no me pertenece...si lo hiciera seria todo muy diferente

Tiro todas las cosas que le había regalado, todos aquellos recuerdos de tiempos tristes y felices fueron a dar a esa bolsa de basura que parecía querer absorber su corazón también, las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas sabia que no era bueno para su salud pero eso en este momento no había ni siquiera cruzado su mente, estar enfermo era algo muy común para el así que no pasaba nada. Sus ojos ardían y a penas podía ver lo que arrojaba a la bolsa pero aun así el dolor no cesaba con cada latido de su destrozado corazón con cada una de sus cortadas respiraciones; la foto que se habían tomado en la primera cita con su brazo sobre sus hombros y una sonrisa que podría conquistar a mas de un millón de chicas, que irónico ¿no?, el solo había sido una conquista mas, seguramente el estaba de fiesta de nuevo divirtiéndose de lo lindo con cuanta mujer se le presentara, aunque tal vez no, tal vez estaría con Nanao-chan, trago saliva sintiendo un nudo en la garganta había sido muy iluso, recordaba haber callado bastante tiempo por su miedo a ser rechazado ¿Qué le había hecho pensar en un felices para siempre?.

Retsu le había dicho que era muy inocente y ahora lo veía con claridad después de todo quien quería estar con un hombre (si ese ya era bastante problema) que siempre estaba en cama por enfermedad alguien que no podía salir del hospital algunas veces y con una enfermedad que lo hacia de los capitanes mas débiles, el no se escogería por sobre Nanao ¿Por qué tenia que hacerlo Kyoraku? Callo sobre sus rodillas llorando fuerte con toda su alma, con todas las energías que tenia sin importarle si alguien le oía llorar era lo que tenia que hacer, mientras podía, cuando lo volviera a ver en las reuniones de capitanes no podía derrumbarse, tenia que ser fuerte controlar su respiración tal vez entrenar mas y dejar a su corazón de lado puesto que ese órgano siempre le iba a pertenecer a una persona que no le amaba de vuelta, tomo la bolsa detrás de el se encontraba Stark (quien diría que seria tan buen amigo al final) quien le arrebato la bolsa para cargarla el, lo que le alegro de sobremanera es que no le preguntara por que tiraba todo eso, era suficientemente inteligente para descubrirlo por su estado de animo.

Con eso ya en el camión se sintió nostálgico como cuando había descubierto que amaba a Kyoraku, por que sabia que no iba a durar, por que sabia que era muy lindo para ser verdad, por que despertar a su lado viéndolo respirar levemente seria algo que ya no formaría parte de su rutina, no le dejaría escabullirse a su oficina para evitar el trabajo, no dejaría que le robase el aliento con un beso, por que Kyoraku no le abrazaría cuando hiciera frio y tampoco tomarían te en días de invierno por que aunque a el le gustaría seguir haciendo eso pero no podía mas; pensó que si quería tenerlo a su lado por un largo tiempo tenia que darle libertad como se hace cuando amas a alguien ¿verdad? No tenía que asfixiarlo pero ¿por que le pagaba así?.

Tal vez si no hubiera ido a esa fiesta impulsado por los ojitos de cachorro de Rukia, jamás se habría enterado, pero había ido, Stark le pedía que continuara su historia, había bebido te y se había divertido con las locuras de los shinigamis mas jóvenes, todo perfecto hasta ahí, se había asomado a la ventana por un poco de aire seguido de Stark para ver a su pareja caminando calmadamente con Nanao a su lado, había salido rápidamente para saludarlos y tal vez invitarlos a pasar pero no los había alcanzado a tiempo cuando los vio ambos entraban a la casa de Nano abrió la puerta que se encontraba sin seguro y camino buscando a ambos shinigamis, escucho gemidos y se detuvo en seco, su corazón le decía que eso no era posible que imaginaba cosas que Kyoraku le quería y que no podía hacer eso, su cerebro le decía que abriera la puerta y viera por si mismo.

Tenia la mano en la puerta dispuesto a abrirla cuando escucho algo que loe hizo dar la media vuelta y correr hacia su casa, -te amo- , esperaba oír su nombre en serio así tal vez podía perdonar a Shunsui y seguir como si nada por que sabia que no importaba cuan borracho estuviera su pareja, el jamás mentía, empezó a respirar agitadamente, su corazón parecía gritarle que saliera de ahí y sus piernas nada mas no obedecían, -te amo Nanao-chan-, algo se escucho como vidrio al romperse y estaba seguro que su corazón estaba en un estado lamentable, aun así abrió la puerta y vio lo que no quería ver, capitán y teniente enredados entre las sabanas, Kyoraku sobre Nanao, algo en el hizo que su sangre hirviera, le pego en la mejilla un buen puñetazo a penas Kyoraku se había volteado , presa de una rabia enorme con lo que podía sentir eran lagrimas y con el cuerpo temblando, le grito por primera vez en su vida y salió de ahí dejando una etapa de su vida atrás, dolía si pero el no iba a detener la felicidad de su gran amor, su imagen apareció de repente en su mente con esa sonrisa y ese kimono rosa, maldijo a su corazón y al destino sin parar, Stark lo había abrazado en esta altura de su relato cosa rara en el hombre que no estaba acostumbrado a la compañía a parte de Lylinethe, lloro otro poco y se preparo para ir a su oficina con una sonrisa que si bien ambos sabían que era falsa era un gran progreso después de los sucesos acontecidos , Stark se quedo en su casa por si Kyoraku decidía ir para allá que el lo dudaba mucho pero Stark había insistido.

Abrió la puerta de su división y por primera vez no había nadie ahí, seguramente en la cruda del día anterior, empezó con firmar un montón de papeles que era necesario entregar rápido, claro que antes había cerrado con seguro todas las puertas para evitar invitados no deseados, Stark y Retsu me habían venido a revisar para asegurarse que estuviera bien, de echo me sentía con las energías suficientes para pelear contra Stark (claro una pelea de practica nada mas) así que nos pusimos a practicar, sabia que mi reiatsu estaba un poco inestable y que tal vez podía dañar a la gente a mi alrededor pero no me importaba en este momento, era como volver a los días de academia me hacia sentir aliviado al menos un segundo, me quite mi haori y la parte de arriba de mi hakama por que era un día muy cálido. Me encantaba combatir contra Stark ambos sabíamos que el otro tenia limites y no los cruzábamos, por el rabillo de mi ojo pude observar a Kyoraku hablando con Rukia que no lo dejaba pasar hacia nuestra división, ordenes mías, -paremos un segundo Stark- me encamine hacia Rukia,

-rukia-chan puedes retirarte yo hablare con el capitán Shunsui- ella me vio y me dio una sonrisa comprensiva para marcharse después

-yo venia a dejarte estos papeles-me dijo y pude observar el moretón en su mejilla probando que aunque quisiera esto no era un sueño

-gracias Shunsui-taicho- me di la vuelta preparado para irme, el no tenia nada que decir yo tampoco

-Jushiro yo…- seguramente se iba a disculpar pero yo no iba a ser su juguete

-Shunsui vete… seguro Nanao te espera ¿no es así? No tienes que explicar nada después de todo la amas ¿no?- estoy seguro de que Kyoraku quiso hablarme de nuevo pero no le oí seguí caminando dejando atrás al hombre que amo.


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach no es mío...y esta historia es yao¡

Pov's de Shunsui

Ese día por lo menos podía calificarse como el mas extraño de toda su vida, se había acostado por fin con su linda Nanao, había sido una experiencia hermosa y tal y como la había imaginado, tenia una resaca horrible y le dolía la mejilla derecha pero se sentía muy bien, feliz por haber cumplido con uno de sus mas grandes deseos. Se levanto de la cama dirigiéndose a la ducha como todas las mañanas hasta ahí todo normal, abrió la puerta de la ducha y se encontró con un objeto extraño algo que sabia no debía estar en su casa, tomo el objeto con ambas manos admirando la fotografía que estaba en el portarretratos, una foto que le gustaba mucho; Jushiro y el estaban en su primera cita y el lo había convencido de tomarla cuando habían salido de el restaurante claro que amaba esa fotografía entonces ¿que hacia ahí? Entonces como si fuera una cubeta de agua helada la razón del dolor en su mejilla y por que esa fotografía estaba ahí.

_Flashback_

_Tomaba la mano de un sonrojado Jushiro que parecía que se quería esconder detrás de un árbol cuando salieron del restaurante a donde habían ido…aun no se acostumbraba a salir con el y eso siendo sincero era una de las cosas que mas le gustaban de el, era lindo y muy expresivo además de leal, tomo su mano y la beso sacando una cámara de su bolsillo regalo de Lisa, tomo una foto del sonrojado ukitake para luego enmarcarla, lo beso a penas y llegaron a la casa del peliblanco, algo que había querido hacer desde siempre y era algo extraño que a penas lo viniera haciendo._

_Atrajo mas a Jushiro desde su estrecha cintura haciéndolo gemir dentro del beso algo que mando una corriente eléctrica por su espina dorsal, era grande el deseo que despertaba en el ese hombre, solo con respirar, bajo un poco la mano que estaba posada en su cintura para poder apretar un poco la linda retaguardia del peliblanco. Rio un poco cuando ukitake lanzo un gemido de sorpresa por sus acciones. Como amaba a ese hombre_

_Fin del flashback_

Tomo algo de pan y se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo teniendo una piedra en el corazón pidiéndole a todo lo que conocía para que no hubiera pasado lo que temía, se dirigió a la casa de Ukitake, solo para encontrarse con Stark, no es que le cayera mal o algo pero ¡que hacia ahí¡ le pregunto donde estaba Jushiro y el le dijo que estaba en sus cuarteles y que lo dejara en paz. Por supuesto que no le hizo caso y se dirigió hacia su división para pensar las cosas, amaba mucho a Jushiro entonces ¿por que le hacia eso? La rabia que había notado en sus ojos era enorme y muy intranquila diferenciándose de cómo eran ambos. Termino el papeleo en tiempo record y de echo había visitado ha Ukitake una vez tan hermoso como siempre entrenando con Stark (que ese hombre acosaba a jushiro o que¡) claro que cuando lo vio con el torso al descubierto y sudando se lo imagino como otras tantas veces en su cama rogando por mas. El trato que le había dado le dolió pero aun no entendía bien que había hecho mal.

Habia ido de nuevo hacia los cuarteles de nuevo pero ya de noche con la esperanza de hacer entrar en razón a Ukitake y reconciliarse de una manera más que satisfactoria, cuando sintió el reiatsu que empezaba a molestarlo mucho, (que hace aquí Stark) se asomo por una ventana escondiendo su presencia espiritual claro para ver por una rendija

-oye Jushiro en serio estas bien?-preguntaba el hombre del parche en el ojo

-claro ¿que no ves?- vio a stark acercarse mucho al peliblanco y sacudirlo por los hombros y la expresión de shock de el peliblanco a lo que hacia Stark , vio a Stark perder el control y tomar la cara de Jushiro y besarlo, profundamente sin detenerse , metiendo su lengua hasta adentro siendo un tanto brusco con Jushiro, algo que el jamás seria con Ukitake, despojándolo de sus ropas fácilmente con Jushiro como un muñeco de trapo sin moverse mucho y ni siquiera tomando la iniciativa, solo gimiendo ante el toque de Stark


	3. haunted by wolfs, to close to the sun

Bleach no es mío y este fic es yaoi….

**Notas del autor: **En el cap anterior..si están leyendo esto hasta ahora…hice parecer un poco fácil a jushiro ..Pero ya entenderán que era necesario

_Empezamos_

Jushiro sabia que esto estaba mal que Stark no se suponía que debía de hacer eso pero también sabia mientras la lengua contraria intentaba que el reaccionara, que si Shunsui podía acostarse con quien le pareciera mas adecuado y no sentir remordimientos el también podía hacerlo, no sabia a que se debía el comportamiento de su reciente amigo, por que parecía que a pesar de la fuerza usada para embestirlo, pareciera que el rostro de Stark cargaba con una gran tristeza quiso ayudarle, borrar la tristeza que parecía siempre acompañar al Arrancar, hacerle entender que no estaba solo, aunque no le quería, era su amigo y ese tipo de cosas se hacen por los amigos ¿no?se ayudan unos a otros, las embestidas no eran dolorosas para nada y de echo parecía que su cuerpo reaccionaba bien a ellas, pero el buscaba entre los ojos de Stark la llama traviesa que siempre había habitado los ojos de Kyoraku, buscaba las mismas caricias a las que estaba acostumbrado, a ser tratado delicadamente, aunque sabia que Kyoraku posiblemente siempre lo había visto como una puta (perdonen la palabra) con las piernas abiertas, el realmente lo amaba aun ahora con cada pedazo de su corazón insistía en que eso no era correcto que aceptar que otra persona poseyera aunque sea su cuerpo estaba terriblemente mal; al final ya recostado después de tanto movimiento se puso a pensar con Stark dormido a su lado, pensó en todo lo que había creído tener todo lo que pensaba que sentían por el, todas las razones que se daba para decir que Shunsui lo había amado aunque sea un poco eran rotas por el hecho de que tres factores no se encontraban

_No era mujer (_shunsui jamás había mostrado atracción hacia el), su justificación había sido un poco ilusa , pensaba que siempre había una primera vez para algo y además el podía…. Se corto en ese pensamiento al sentir una mano rodear su cintura, siempre había deseado que Shunsui hiciera eso, que se quedara una noche entera con el, no tener que despertar solo, se giro y se vistió dispuesto a salir a dar un paseo pues el sueño parecía también darle la espalda. ¿Había sido fácil para kyoraku darle su corazón a Nanao? ¿lo había engañado desde el principio? La sensación de sentirse usado era enorme se aferraba a su garganta como si fuera una serpiente enorme dándole dificultades para respirar, se había olvidado de su enfermedad unos días y al parecer ahora esta se vengaba con saña. Tosió un poco cayendo al suelo frio de algún lugar que reconocía cercano a la casa de Shunsui, su mente y sus pies eran muy malos con su pobre corazón ¿Querian que presenciara la felicidad de Shunsui? Sabiendo como le dolería eso pensó ¿si veo que es feliz podre alejarme de el? Lo creía imposible pero no estaba de más creer que los milagros actualmente podían ocurrir.

Se sentía mal por no poder avanzar mas, también estaban sus lagrimas que no paraban de fluir y la sensación de sentirse sucio, no ofendiendo al arrancar, empezó a llorar mas fuerte hasta que sintió una mano en sus piernas y otra en su cuello, el extraño que aun no lograba reconocer por su aun nublada mente, lo cargo estilo princesa para llevarlo hasta la casa de Shunsui. Lloro mas aun ¿Qué quería Shunsui con el? Una mano que había amado siempre le toco la frente con delicadeza, empezó a llorar mas fuerte sintió un beso cálido que le robo el aliento estaba muy extrañado, ¿estaba alucinando? Si era asi… no lo despierten por favor…quiero abrazar al Shunsui que amo un poco mas aunque sea por un segundo, por favor que su sueño fuera igual a esos días cuando aun podía pensar ser el dueño de su corazón, cuando a pesar de sus dudas siempre lo calmaba la sonrisa de Kyoraku.

Una sonrisa entre lagrimas dolida por saber que todo era un sueño, solo eso podía darle al ficticio Kyoraku, solo eso y responder al cariño que parecía regalarle a manos llenas, el amor que quería de la persona que quería,

_Lo que nuestro querido Jushiro no sabe es que esta en las manos del Kyoraku real..al menos no lo sabe aun_


End file.
